


“Dogs don’t wear clothes!”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: “I’m just over selling things with my face on it,” Dan shrugs. He’s mentioned that before. Artistically, Phil agrees with him. Monetarily, he likes what sells.A ficlet about business meetings and brilliant ideas.





	“Dogs don’t wear clothes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”

Phil doesn’t know how these meetings that are supposed to be about business always end up being a meal where they giggle and joke and talk about music and the shows they’re currently obsessed with. He figures that’s just bound to happen when you’re in business with your brother, and they _do_ always make the boring adult decisions they need to by the end of it all. 

But right now he and Dan and Martyn are just munching on an appetizer of spinach and artichoke dip— Dan’s condiment-obsessed choice, of course— waiting for the waitress to bring over their lunches and bouncing around ideas for releasing another calendar as part of their merch. Martyn is swigging down a beer, Dan is sipping on sangria, and Phil is slurping a milkshake his tummy won’t be thanking him for later but which he’s not going to bother regretting. 

“I’m just over selling things with my face on it,” Dan shrugs. He’s mentioned that before. Artistically, Phil agrees with him. Monetarily, he likes what sells. 

“You might like this one though,” Martyn says. “If only because the shoot would be the best week of your life.” 

Dan scoops way too much dip in proportion to his piece of bread and nods. “Go on,” he smiles before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Phil tries not to make his staring obvious. But every once in a while he’s confronted with the reality of Dan’s giant freaking mouth and it’s hard to think of much else for a moment or two. Then his brother is speaking and that helps him drift back into the conversation. 

“Picture it,” Martyn lifts his hands dramatically, “Dan and Phil, _and dogs!_ ” 

“Yes!” Phil says. 

“Yes!” Dan says as well, slamming his hand on the table. 

“I don’t really know what you mean, but I don’t even care,” Phil says, leaning over to shake Martyn’s shoulders. “He’s a genius, my brother,” he beams at Dan. 

“Can you imagine the little outfits for each month we can put dogs in?” Dan smiles. “Little hats and jumpers… oh god, Phil there’s gotta be little jumpers!” 

“Oh, come on,” Martyn gives an eye roll, “I mean just like regular dogs. Dogs don’t wear clothes!” 

Phil waits a moment to see if he’s joking. Dan too is sitting wide-eyed and still. When Martyn doesn’t crack into laughter, Phil has to assume the worst. “I take it back,” he says, “my brother is a moron. We’re definitely putting dogs in little jumpers.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186010183344/dogs-dont-wear-clothes) !


End file.
